Romeo and Juliet Except No Murder
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is from a rich company, Fairy Tail. Rogue Cheney, however, is from another rich company, Sabertooth. Both of these company's are fighting, like see each other in the street out comes the baseball bat fighting. Lucy's best friend Nanami is NOT helping either. What will happen when Rogue meets Lucy? And will a certain dragon slayer get in the way? FIRST FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1: Why

**Hiya guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or ANY of the characters!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's POV

Why me? Why couldn't it be Nana or someone else? Nana would LOVE the drama. Nana would love the attention. So why me? I'll start from the beginning. Here goes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter, I wanted a beginning like this so I could start from the second chapter. See you soon.**

**Later,**

**Sasara-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nanami is SUCH A Pain

**Hiya! This is the REAL beginning now, and we will meet the mysterious OC and Lucy Heartfillia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Nana!" Lucy called, "Give me back my keys!"

"No can do Lu, I'm bored and getting you to chase me around Magnolia is SUPER fun." Nanami Becca said to her best friend, Lucy Heartfillia. Nanami had dark brown hair, which she had pulled into a neat ponytail. She was wearing dark blue jeans and tan leather boots that went up to just beneath her knee. She had a dark blue top on, a shade lighter than her jeans and she wore a leather jacket the same colour as her high heeled boots. She had dog tags around her neck, a present from her dead father, who had died in the war that is still raging between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. His was the only death that had occurred so far, and both Lucy and herself wished that her fathers would be the only death.

" That's a shame because I have your card holder and your charm bracelet, your only magic items so I suggest you give me back my keys." Lucy replied, smirking.

In the end Nanami got her magic items back, and so did Lucy. That strolled back to the guild only to find that, on the way, Natsu and Gray fighting 2 Sabertooth mages. They were fighting so fast that neither Lucy nor Nana could see what was happening. Lucy screamed at Natsu, telling him to stop and get his sorry butt into the guild place before Nana killed him. Natsu was soon in the guild place and Nana had already summoned her dolls. (Dolls were like celestial spirits, but they came out of cards and they also had names, just like celestial spirits. Hers were called Akari, Harumi, Hoshimi, Karin,Kazuno, Kira,Kokoa, Kotori, Maiha, Mayu, Megumi, Misaki, Mitsuki,Naomi, Nastuki, Saya, Sakura, Setsuna, Rina and Kanon. All of them had separate types off magic, but she can only summon 5 at a time, like any other doll summoner)

" Stop! Nana, you know that you want peace, like I want peace! So why yore you fighting! Stop Nana!" Lucy shouted at me.

"Gomen, Lu." Nana whispered and ran back into the guild.

"And you!" Lucy shouted at the Sabertooth mages " Get out of our town, now." The Sabertooth mages followed the order.

* * *

**Oooh, we haven't met Rogue yet... are you curious abut when I'm gonna introduce him and his best friend, and we ALL know who that is *wink wink***

**Laters**

**Sasara-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

**Hi again!**

**This bit takes place a few days after other incident in the last chapter after the Sabertooth mages run of like scared little girls. This is the part where we meet our good friend, Master Jiemma and we FINALLY meet... yep, you've got it. We meet Rogue! Yes, finally. And we all know who else we meet know, don't you. We are also meeting Sting (Oh yay... NOT) anyway, you guys read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail OR any of the characters.**

* * *

Rogue's POV

After Master got rid of those people who ran away from a mere Fairy, all was well, until HE came back. I suddenly remembered why it was so quiet. He ran up to me demanding that I tell him what occurred while he was gone. Yes this the one and only, Sting Eucliffe.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked.

"Two of our mages ran like little girls from a mere fairy." I replied.

"That's it?

"Yep" I said.

"Oh, ok then."

He strolled off and started chatting to Minerva about some rubbish to dowith the surprise attack they were planning. I'm so bored, maybe I'll go stargazing again tonight. This time _no_ Sting, last time I brought him along he just talked the ENTIRE time. In the end I just went home. Yep, defiantly _no _Sting. Master Jiemma walked onto the platform were he made announcements. "Right, shut up!" he shouted, and When everyone was listening he spoke, "Tomorrow night, Fairy Tail will be having a party, and here are the people who are going to the party: Rogue, Sting, Minerva and Yukino. Thank you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh I am cruel. Well, are you excited? I am. Did you see what I did there with the running of like little girls? Anyway, see you soon!**

**Sasara-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Sighted

**Hi! Are you ready for some EXTREME progress? I am puzzling out the story and trying my best. Don't forget that this is my first fanfic so go easy! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Nana was helping Mira with the bar and Lucy was talking to her while she worked. Mira was serving some people and Nana was just a washing up person, so if Lucy hadn't been talking to him, She would have been so bored. The party was later and it was oddly quiet and Nana had a bad feeling about the party. It was only later othe that people started to arrived when Nana saw 4 mysterious figures entering the party, but paid no attention to them, thinking about the creepier members of Fairy Tail and shuddering. It was nothing, she thought and carrived on serving the drinks to the people at the bar.

* * *

Rogue's POV

After we had gotten into the party, I felt someone look at me, but when I turned around, no-one was looking at me. Wierd. I carried on walking and talking to Fairy Tail mages hopeing someone would spill the beans. That's when I saw her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, it WAS short but eventful. I mean, it's obvious who Roujus just saw. See you next time!**

**Sasara-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: On Hold!

**Hi guys, sorry for the no updated-ness, but I was trying to figure out how to break it to you that I am putting Romeo And Juliet Except No Murder on hold. I have started a new fanfiction out of an idea, and my confidence in it grew and grew until I knew that I would never have the same confidence in this fanfiction, and I knew that, even though I try my best to not have favourites it was impossible in this situation to do so. Please forgive me and give my other fanfic a try. Thanks and I will try to start this up again soon. Again I am really sorry.**

**From,**

**Eliz-chan**


End file.
